College Sucks Or Does It?
by Dr.Quack
Summary: Watch as the PJO gang goes to college as sophomores! Romance shall bloom! Percabeth Sileckendorf Nico/Rachel Ethan/Drew Luke/Calypso and more! T for swearing and some suggestive scenes... and paranoia  -.-   Paco


**College Sucks (...Or Does It?)  
>Chapter One<br>We're Sophomores!  
>(Most Of Us, At Least)<strong>

** All mortals. Some new pairings. So this is more of an experiment. Includes Percabeth, Jasper, Luke/Calypso, Thaleo (give 'em a chance), Nico/Rachel, Drew/Ethan, Bianca/Michael & Sileckendorf. AU and OOC. Mostly fluff, for a change!...probably... Suggestive themes, though. AND BAD WORDS.  
>This story is by Paco. So... this won't be green... Unless you are! XD<br>This chapter is mostly descriptions ( useless, I know -.-) and explanations of what is currently happening. The romance won't bloom too soon as they* just switched to the same college (*well, all the girls are - and some of the boys - 'cause the college used to be only boys... I don't know if such a college exists! But, again, this is made-up)  
><strong>**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson will be mine in 5012! MWAHAHAHA! ...I hope I'll become a zombie so I can reach that year...  
>P.S. I'm 12, so BE IMPRESSED.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Could you guys pay for me, please?"<p>

Percy, Beckendorf, Jason, Leo, Ethan and Luke all groaned as they 'paid' for the bill for Nico's 'little' snack. Nico di Angelo always _was _broke. And _never _a light eater.

Nico had shaggy black hair, olive skin, and brown eyes. He wore an aviators jacket over his black t-shirt with a skull saying _Death Rules, Life Drools._ No surprise there. His denim jeans reached his ankles, almost touching his black Converse.

"I hate you," Leo narrowed his eyes.

Leo Valdez was 18, had curly black hair, dark brown eyes, pointy ears, a cheerful, babyish face, a mischievous smile, and a slim build. He wore a green jacket, overlapping a brown t-shirt that said; _Remain calm. This is only a drill. _with a picture of a drill on it, (**from Wal-Mart [I own one]**) and flame-styled Vans**.**

"We should just kick you out of our group," Ethan shook his head.

Ethan Nakamura had glossy black hair, emerald-green eyes- though he likes wearing eye-patches on his left- and a slim, wiry build. He wore a plain white t-shirt, a pair of shorts that had over 6 different pockets and Grafitti styled Vans.

"He's still our _friend_, though," Percy grumbled.

Percy Jackson had short, jet-black hair, sea-green eyes, and was Caucasian. He wore a blue jacket over his green V-neck. His jeans reached until his ankles, almost covering his worn-out green Converse.

"Are you like, _poor, _or something?" Luke growled.

Luke Castellan was tall and handsome with short-cropped sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, athletic-looking, muscular and has a sneaky look that made him look like he's going to rob a bank or something. He wore a gray t-shirt that said, _You bite me, I bite_ back,that didn't really match with his camouflage jeans and blue fish-bone styled Vans.

"You probably owe us over a thousand bucks!" Beckendorf flung at him, while the other teenagers murmured in agreement.

Charles Beckendorf, was a huge African American "dude" with a permanent scowl, short black hair, brown eyes, muscles like a pro ballplayer, and hands like catcher's mitts which were calloused from working in the his father's blacksmith all day. He wore a black tank top with a dog-tag, jeans, and gray Converse.

"Nah, probably over a _million,_" Jason narrowed his eyes.

Jason Grace was handsome, having the features of a Roman Statue, with electric blue eyes, tidily/military cropped blond hair, and a small scar on the corner of his lip from trying to eat a stapler when he was two years old. He wore a zipped-up orange windbreaker, jeans, and camouflage styled Vans.

**[ A/N sorry for all this unnecessary** **stuff] **

"My allowance? I always end up finishing it," Nico coolly replied. Everyone glared at him and sighed.

They all got up from their seats and thanked the waiter from T.G.I. Fridays.

"We should really stop eating with you," Beckendorf shook his head as we walked towards the Converse store.

As they entered the unusually large store, Ethan noticed a pair of girls in the Women section of the store.

"Hey, Perce," he nudged him. "It's _them_ again,"

Percy snuck a glance as he, Nico, and Luke checked out some new shoes, while the rest all sat on a bench.

"Well if it isn't Percy Jackson,"Silena said as she walked over. "And his group of friends with Vans... and Converse..."

"You're right," Percy joked. "It isn't."

Silena rolled her eyes.

Silena Beauregard had long black hair, blue eyes, perfect make up and wore a headband. She wore a white sleeveless shirt that had a heart that said, _Love Hurts. _She wore a short skirt that cut a few inches above her knees, and high-heels.

She looked over at Beckendorf.

"Charlie, right?" Silena smiled. Beckendorf blushed. He had a not-so-secret crush on her.

Drew scowled and rolled her eyes, which went to Jason.

Drew (**What the hell is her last name?**) was tall, Asian(**GO ASIANS! P.S. she will be very OC. In a good way, though**), had dark hair in ringlets, perfect make up, and wore plenty of jewelry. She somewhat made her pink sweater, plain white t-shirt, skirt so-high-up-that-you-would-swear-that-you-saw-her-underwear and pink Converse look glamorous.

* * *

><p>"How much <em>longer?<em>"

Annabeth rolled her eyes as Thalia checked the total price of Annabeth's books.

Thalia Grace was 19, had short, spiky black hair and electric blue eyes. She wore a "Death to Barbie" T-shirt, with a picture of a barbie doll with an arrow going through its head, following with some skull earrings to go along with her shirt, jeans, and stormy-gray Converse.

Annabeth Chase had long blond curly hair, like a princess', which rested on her shoulders, and striking, intimidating, stormy gray eyes. She was wearing a plain orange t-shirt, yellow Converse and shorts.

She paid for her books and glanced at her friends. Rachel Dare, Bianca di Angelo and Thalia all glared at her.

"What?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Can we go now?" Thalia complained.

"Yeah, some girls are just here to make other guys think their _smart_," Bianca jerked her thumb over to a bunch of girls lugging dozens of bags with them, wearing sunglasses. "Do _you _want to look like them?"

Bianca di Angelo was 19, a lean, stereotypical girl-hater (**as in she hates stereotypical girls, not that she's a girl-hater that's stereotypical**) who had black eyes that gleamed with genius, and long, silky, black hair. She wore a silver jacket over her plain black t-shirt, a miniskirt, black leggings, and denim Converse.

"And me and Bianca are going to meet up with our bros at Tutti Frutti at four," Thalia gestured to the clock on the wall that said 3:30.

"You won't be late," Rachel reassured.

Rachel Dare was tall, 18, a slim girl with frizzy red hair, a freckled face, and green eyes. She wore an extra large shirt, jeans with doodles on them, and rusty red Converse.

"Unless we pass by _another_ bookstore or something related to architecture, we wont," Thalia joked, making Annabeth scoff. There's nothing wrong with reading, _right?_

"Let's just go," Annabeth rolled her eyes as they exited Fully Booked.

* * *

><p>All the boys settled down on a table for six at Tutti Frutti.<p>

Percy checked his watch. 3:30. Crap. Percy had to meet up with his mom by 4:00 to buy some clothes for college starting tomorrow.

_And_ his mom wanted to finally say goodbye to her 'little boy'. This was the first time he would _actually _live in dorms, even though this was his second year in the same college.

"Damn," he cursed. "Sorry guys, gotta go. Thing with mom. Going to have to leave. Bye!"

Percy hurriedly left the frozen yogurt shop while the rest stood up to mix their choice of frozen yogurt.

* * *

><p>Not very long after Percy's departure, Thalia and Bianca arrived to see their brothers and friends clutching their heads.<p>

"Brain freeze..." Ethan moaned.

"Death by chocolate... _literally..._" Jason groaned.

"Refill!" Nico called out. Bianca whacked upside him the head.

"You can't do that in a yogurt shop!" she hissed at her brother.

"Well..." Nico stopped clutching his head and looked up at her from his chair. "I just did. So, NYAH!" he stuck his tongue out. Bianca just rolled her eyes.

Siblings.

Thalia and Bianca hurried their brothers Jason and Nico out the stoor as soon as they paid and finished their yogurt.

That left the rest about to go their separate ways, when Nico ran back, exhausted.

"Guys!" he panted. "Remember, Medio San College!" (**Medio**** in Galician is half and Sangue is blood, so you could say Campus 'Half Blood'**)

The 'guys' in question snickered at the name.

"My dad is _still_ thinking about going to a Galician college," Beckendorf pointed out. "Did you know that in Galician, 'Medio San' means 'half-blood'? Crazy conspiracy, huh?"

"Yeah," Ethan rolled his eyes. "Cuh-rayy-zee,"

"Just sign up there so we could all be the same college," Nico pleaded. "It'll be so much fun!"

"Yeah," Leo sarcastically said while Nico ran off. "So we can all have fun while we fail all of our courses."

"Ha, ha," Nico sarcastically laughed. "Veeeery funny!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, I'll just cut this short first. I'm too lazy to add more. That's all for now!<br>****(You can, um, go now...)**


End file.
